


A Graphic Description Of Shoe And Sock Removal

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Graphic Description of Shoe and Sock Removal, Graphic Descriptions of Odd Things, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Who am I, and mentally im like 'albus blushing in the distance', can it be a trend here on this godforsaken site, can we make this kind of fic a thing ?, drawing fanart mostly, i dont even know what this is, i made this jUST so i could use that tag, it started because an inside joke with my dad, jgdriutdhughi, k imma stop now so u can read this disaster, kill me, literally i was up till 2h15, my dad & i have an inside joke abt socks he goes 'i got concerned when i got to the sock part', no i wrote this while laughing so hard i cried and my dad was on the phone like ?????????, take a guess what that mEANS, tf is wrong with my child ???, the last sentence is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Scorpius takes off his shoesCrack, obviouslyI dont know why i wrote thisJust read it





	

Scorpius bent down, muscles and bone cooperating to allow him to achieve his desired position.

 

The sleeve of his hoodie fell down over his fingers. He let loose the breath in his lungs harder than one does in a normal release of carbon dioxide. He pushed up his sleeve, fabric cinching together into a soft bumpy layer of fabric.

 

His show was black and the sole white. The laces were grey and frayed at the ends. It was a worn-out shoe. He'd had it for a year now.

 

Carefully, he dug a finger under the first knot. The shoelace pressed against his skin, the tightly rolled fabric frayed slightly from this daily ritual.

 

Scorpius grasped the knot with his thumb and pulled it apart, laces now tied in a single bow.

 

He clasped one end of the lace with his thumb and the side of his forefinger. He pulled. It made a slight, soft grinding sound and then it was undone.

 

His shoe was now untied and loose. He wrapped his fingers around the heel of his shoe with the opposite hand and pulled. His sock-clad heel slipped out.

 

He pushed the shoe forward, then seized the toe of his shoe and pulled. The shoe slipped off.

 

Scorpius hooked his thumb under the warm, soft grey fabric of his sock, just under the elastic. In one swift motion, he released his heel from its fabric prison, and in another, pulled the sock off his foot.

 

Oh, to remove the commodities which shelter one's ankles and feet from undesirable sensations.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly dont know what this is i'm so sorry i dont sleep enough


End file.
